To Follow in thier Footsteps
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: It's that time, when new trainers leave home, and Mikey Ketchum is finally on his way. join him and on his travels with family, friends, and old rivals as well as new ones. includes present day ships aka aaml/daml .


**Hola! I know I should be updating my other stories, and I'm sorry! Always and Forever is saved on my Grandma's computer in another town, and I should have it by Sunday at best. I'm super sorry, but I hope you enjoy this. Generational stories are sort of my favorite… **

"Mikey!" a female voice rang through the home of the most intensely Pokemon house in the world. 

"Mikey Ketchum, if you don't get down here now Braylen is going to leave without you!" 

A boy with messy brown hair came pelting down the stairs. 

"Kay mom, bye!" he shouted as he sprinted past the red haired woman waving. His baggy green shirt clashed magnificently with his orange pants. The woman sighed to herself. 

"He is so much like him it's scary." 

"Uncle Brock, Braylen, I'm here! You didn't leave without me did you?" Mikey called as he ran around the large breeding center, scanning every corner with his Hazel eyes. 

"Mikey we're back here." Came a cool voice from a room on his left. Mikey sighed and entered the room. There stood Brock, with a boy Mikey's age. He too had brown hair and emerald eyes. The boys were often mistaken for brothers. This boy had a white long sleeve shirt on with a green collared one over it, and blue pants. Everyone said that he was like a little clone of his dad with his mom's hair. 

"Figured you be late, as usual." The boy flicked his hair, and Brock chuckled. The boy glared up at him. 

"Braylen it's alright, there's plenty of time." Brock said joyfully. 

"I've got three years of catching up with my sisters to do!" Braylen said, getting angry.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll just give you these then." Brock held out a Pokeball to each boy. They took them, eyes sparkling.

"Wow." Breathed Mikey.

"Cool." Said Braylen.

"Well, why don't you let them out and say hello?" Brock prodded. They each tossed their ball, Mikey's materialized first.

"Bulbasaur!" it said happily. 

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. 

"Geo-dude!" the small rock that came out of Braylen's ball stated proudly. Braylen nodded, obviously pleased in his own little way. 

"Well, as you're in such a hurry, you had better take these and get going." Brock said, holding out two Pokedex's. Braylen's was black and Mikey's was green. The boys took them in awe.

"Alright, let's get going!" Mikey said.

"What, leaving without us when we came all the way back just to get you?" a girl's voice came from the door. Mikey didn't even turn around. 

"Oh yeah, we know you just came back to see dad." He turned around and came face to face with his irate looking sister, her sea colored eyes exactly like their mothers, and full of rage. 

She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm doing something nice for you? And what's wrong with wanting to see your parents!" she demanded. Mikey cowered away a little.

"Nothing, okay, geez Ashley, you sure do have a temper." He ducked as she swung at him. 

"Okay, sibling rivalry time is over." Said the other girl with Ashley. This one had long blue pigtails and eyes to match. No one would ever guess it, but she called this breeding center home.

"Dad are you sure it's a good idea to let them travel together?" she walked over to Brock. 

"Marlena, they'll be fine." He said.

"I think I'm more worried about us." Braylen said. 

"Okay, all of you, I have work I need to do, get out of here already." Brock said cheerfully, shooing them out. 

"Alright, thanks for the Pokemon uncle Brock!" Mikey called. 

"It's so weird when you call him that." Marlena said. Mikey shrugged. 

"C'mon, we've gotta go show mom my new Bulbasaur!" he took off running. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Mama's boy." She said. 

"Daddy's girl." He called back, catching her by surprise. 

"Mom, mom, I got one!" Mikey ran up to his house, his mother standing out front by the pool full of water pokemon. 

"That's great honey! Ashley, hi everyone!" 

"Hey mom, is dad-?" Ashley began, but there was no need to finish.

"Out back." She smiled.

"Kay thanks." And she dashed away around the side of the house. 

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum." Braylen said politely.

"Hey Aunt Misty, I'm gonna go get something to eat." Marlena said, walking into the house.

"You can try; you know how food goes in this house." She laughed. 

"Okay boys, let's see them." They each let out their new pokemon.

"Bulbasaur knew you'd get a grass-type sweetie, and a geo-dude, perfect for you Braylen." She said, crouching down to eye level with the little creatures and examining each one. 

"I'll bet you're excited to set out. When are you going to leave?" 

"Probably next year, Ashley's never gonna wanna leave dad." Mikey said grumpily.

"Oh, well, she's already left home once; I think you'll be fine to leave today." Misty said, though not sounding entirely convinced. She knew how attached her daughter was to her dad.

"Sure, sure." Mikey said, walking into the house. 

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" 

"Dodge it Staravia, then use aerial ace!" 

"Pika-chuuuuuuu!" 

"Staaarrrrrravia!" the bird twisted away from the lightning bolt then came at the little rodent. 

"Pikachu!" Ashley ran forward. "Are you alright?" 

"Pika." It said reassuringly. 

"Staravia, great, return." Ash walked over to his daughter.

"That was great Ashley; I thought you had it for awhile there." He bent down to her. "You'll win the pokemon league for sure."

"Yeah, I know dad, thanks." She stood up. "Dad?" she began, returning her Pikachu, which was a descendant of her father's famous best friend.

"Yeah Ashley, what's up?"

"Do I have to go? I mean, can't I just take the entrance exam and stay and train here with you?" Ash sighed. 

"Ashley we've been over this. You know it's better training to travel around. Go, see the world. And someone needs to look after your little brother."

"But Sakura or Ariel…" she began.

"You know why he can't go with them Ashley." He wrapped her in a bear hug. 

"You've already been doing it for two years. You did great in Jhoto and the Orange islands, and you'll do great here in Kanto too. Just remember, I'm only a phone call away." 

"Alright dad," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He said.

"Okay, It's an epic moment. The last of the Ketchums is about to leave home with the last of the Haydens**. ( A/N: I gave them that last name because I have a "cousin" named Braylen Hayden…anyway)** Each has sisters preceding them, one with three, one with two. The only boys stand strong." Ash announced.

"Dad, you're a dork." Mikey said, hoisting his green and orange backpack onto his shoulders. 

"Ashley, Marlena, Braylen, look out for him." Misty said, hugging her youngest and second oldest children goodbye. 

"We will!" the chorused. 

_Narrator: So finally, the last descendant of two of the greatest trainers in the world sets out on his own journey joined by his two best friends and his sister. A lot lies in store for them, as well as there other siblings, already out in the world. All seems bright, but there's a secret Mikey's keeping, and of course some villains are bound to turn up. _

**So the new journey begins! Did you hate it, like it, tolerate it to the end? Let me know please, and I'll love you forever! And Ash may seem OOC, but having kids changes a person you know. And in case you didn't realize it, Ashley and Mikey are siblings, Marlena is Brocks daughter (mother unknown at this point) and Braylen… well we'll leave that for later, but it should be pretty easy. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**STL**


End file.
